The Love of a Mother and Daughter
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Edward lied to Bella and told her that Nessie died at birth. 12 years later Bella finds Nessie on the streets. There is a strange bond between them that neither of them understands, one that only grows stronger and stronger. What'll happen when Bella and the other Cullens discover what Edward did all those years ago? How will Nessie react to being half vampire?
1. On The Streets

** Disclaimed: I Own Nothing**

**Chapter 1: On The Streets**

**Nessie's POV**

It was dark. It was cold. It was freezing actually. Yet, somehow at the same time, I felt extremely warm. I wasn't stupid, I knew it was a fever. For the past two days I have not felt well at all and it keeps getting worse. I should get help, but I don't know where to go for help. So instead I stay curled up by a dumpster in an alley.

It was dark out. It had to be past midnight. If you saw me you would probably wonder what a sick 12 year old girl was doing in an alley past midnight. The truth is that I have no family. There is no one that cares about me. I live at an orphanage where the staff basically bully everyone there. They'll hit you and mistreat you. The sad thing is that they have been doing this for years and nobody has done anything about it. The parents of the kids that have been adopted don't seem to suspect anything. They probably make up lies to explain the bruises and scars. I've got many bruises all over my body. I have a lot of scars that I have gotten over the years.

My life wasn't always this terrible though. I was adopted when I was a baby. I had a very wonderful mother and a very wonderful father. They loved me and I loved them. But they died in a car accident when I was five years old. None of my aunts or uncles wanted to take me in. They thought that I would be just be a burden to them because I was just "nothing but a little kid that would get in the way of their lives". Even at that age I knew they were just selfish people that cared only about themselves. They even told me that I "would just get in the way of their parties and fun" and they "didn't want to spend their hard earned money taking care of me".

Of course since I was only five years old I didn't understand everything that they said to me. But it really hurt me that my family didn't want me. So they got rid of me and sent me off to an orphanage where I basically have lived a hellish life for the past seven years.

It was yesterday morning that I ran away. I had gotten in trouble just for coughing. Around there when you get in trouble you get beaten. I ran away after that because I could not take it anymore. I had stayed in hopes that I would eventually get adopted by a family that would actually care about me. But I'm 12 years old now. Nobody wants a 12 year old when there are plenty of much younger and cuter children.

So I've been missing for almost two days now. And I doubt that anyone cares enough to look for me. In fact, they're probably happy that I'm gone now.

A noise startles me and I look up to see a group of men passing me. I tensed up in fear as the group walked past me. I felt a shiver run down my spine and I got a feeling they were up to no good.

Once they pass me I breathe a sigh of relief. But then I broke into a huge coughing fit that got there attention.

"Look at what we have here" one of them said in a way that scared me.

"It's a little girl" one of the other guys said.

They walked toward me and they got close enough for me to smell alcohol on their breath.

"Get away from that girl!" I hear another woman shout. I looked in her direction and saw the most beautiful woman that I had ever seen before. Her hair was brown, her hair was extremely pale, and her eyes were a very strange gold color. She was very beautiful.

The guys actually looked kind of scared of her. But they didn't move.

"Did you not here me?!" she shouted. "I said get away from her" she said in a very threatening way. The men ran away in fear.

Then she walked over to me. She looked at me with nothing but pure worry ...and sadness? She looked sad about something for some reason.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" she asked me.

"No" I said.

"Where do you live? What are you doing out here at this time?"

"I live at an orphanag. But I don't want to go back!" I said a little loudly. Then I started to cry.

She caught me by suprise when she hugged me. It was comforting. It reminded me of a mother's affection.

"It's okay" she said. "Just tell me your name and your age"

"My name is Renesmee and I'm 12 years old" She tensed up when she heard my name.

"Your name is Renesmee?" she let out a shaky breath when she asked.

"Yes" I said. "Yes. Are you okay um-"

"Bella" she finished. "I had a baby girl with that name. But she died when she was born" Oh my. How sad. I can't imagine how painful that must have been for her.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"It's okay" she said in a sad voice. "You feel really warm"

"I don't feel good" I admitted. Then I broke into another coughing fit.

She looked at me in concern. "We need to get you out of here" she said.

"I don't want to go back to the orphanage" I begged.

"Don't worry. I'll take you to my father. He's a doctor and he can help you. Besides I can't just leave a young girl like you out here in the middle of the night" she said.

Her words made me smile.

**Please Review**


	2. Carlisle and Bella

**Chapter 2: Carlisle and Bella**

**Nessie's POV**

Bella surprised by how easily she picked me up and carried me. I knew I was small and skinny but I wasn't that small. I was surprised how ice cold her skin was. But it felt good against my feverish skin.

"I can walk" I managed to say through another fit of coughs.

"I'm not so sure" she said. "You like look really weak and tired and I don't want you to pass out on me"

Wow. I couldn't believe that she actually cared. I'm so used to the 'every man for yourself' thing that this all seemed so foreign to me. But I liked it. It felt really nice for someone to show me kindness rather then cruelty and abuse for once. Maybe she would be able to help me escape that hell-hole of an orphanage.

"Thank you Bella" I said.

"For what?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"For helping me" I said.

"Renesmee I couldn't just let those men hurt you and I couldn't just leave you either" she said. "Anything could happen to you out here and you're sick. No, just no"

"Well Bella I appreciate it. By the way please call me Nessie. It's my nickname"

"You're nicknamed after the Loch Ness monster?" she said.

"Yeah, I am" I said. "It's what my parents used to call me"

"I thought you were from an orphanage?" she asked as she put me in the back of her car.

"I am. But I didn't always live there. When I was a baby I was adopted but my parents died when I was five years old. None of my aunts or uncles wanted me either so they gave me away to the orphanage and that's where I've been for the past seven years"

"Your family didn't want you?" she almost sounded upset now.

"No I was just a burden to them. They didn't want to have to take care of me so they gave me away instead" I explained.

Her hands tightened around the steering wheel. "That's horrible" she said. "But why don't you want to go back to the orphanage? Why did you run away?"

"I'd rather not talk about it" I said. "But it's horrible there and nobody wants to adopt a 12 year old"

"Well I would adopt you" she said. "You seem like a smart, beautifu and nice young lady. Definitely the type of girl I would want for a daughter"

Again, her words made me smile. Although she could not have been older then 17 or 18 years old so she wasn't old enough to adopt me.

I broke into another coughing fit. I also felt like I was sweating bullets now. I didn't like feeling this way at all.

"I'm sorry Bella" I said through my coughing fit.

"Sorry for what?" she asked.

"For coughing. Surely I must be annoying you with all of my coughing" I said.

"Apologizing for coughing? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Nessie it's not something that you can control. You're obviously sick and when you're sick you cough. Don't apologize for something you have no control over. It's not like you like coughing"

"Thank you" I said.

She truly was different then all of the other people that I have met. If I were at the orphanage I would be getting a beating for coughing this much. Any time that I was even slightly annoying I would get a pretty severe beating.

Soon we pulled up to this house that looked like a mansion. It was easily the biggest house that I had ever seen. The sheer size of it amazed me.

Again Bella insisted on carrying me into the house.

"Carlisl!" she called out as soon as we had gone through the door.

Less then a minute later a young blond man appeared. He was every bit as pale as Bella was and he had the same gold eyes.

"What's wrong Bella? Who is this?" he asked when he noticed me.

"This is Nessie. I found her in an alley and I think she's sick because she has a fever and she has been coughing really badly" I started coughing badly again as if to prove her point.

The man approached me. He gave me a very worried expression. I got a little scared when he stopped right in front of me. I think he could tell that I was worried because he said "It's okay little one. I'm just here to help you. Where are your parents? What were you doing out there at this time"

"I live at an orphanage and I ran away but please don't make me go back" I begged. I could feel the tears in my eyes. Both him and Bella took me to a room that looked kind of like a hospital room

"It's okay Nessie. But I am going to help you. First let's figure out what's why you're sick. Here is some medicine for the fever" he handed me some pills to swallow.

He had me take off my shirt so that he could x Ray my lungs. He and Bella let out gasps of shock when they saw all of the bruises on my chest and arms.

"Who did this? Who hurt you?" Bella sounded like she was about to cry now.

"I'd rather not talk about it" I said.

"This happened at the orphanage didn't it? That's why you ran away and don't want to go back" Carlisle said.

"Yes. They hurt all the kids there. For seven years they have been doing this to me and I don't want to go back. Please don't make me go back" I said with a tears in my eyes. Bella walked over to me and took me into her arms. Like earlier, I felt extremely comforted. I felt this odd connection to her that I couldn't explain.

"Don't worry you won't go back there" Bella said.

"and they will be dealt with" Carlisle said. "What they're doing is wrong and this needs to be stopped. But for now let's just worry about you"

He took an x Ray of my lungs and studied it carefully.

"What's wrong with her?" Bella asked urgently.

"She has Pneumonia" he answered. "I'm happy that you found her when you did. If she would have gone untreated for just a few more hours it would have escalated quickly" he said.

**Please Review**


	3. Nessie

**Chapter 3: Nessie**

**Bella's POV**

I watched as Carlisle gave Nessie a breathing treatment to help her with the coughing. I looked at her small body that was covered in bruises and I got sad. I had the strange urge to protect this girl and take care of her. I didn't understand it. Maybe it's because she reminds me of my baby girl. That little baby girl that I only got to hold for a few seconds before I lost consciousness. The one that I would never see again.

Just thinking of my baby made me eyes sting with venom. I loved my baby girl more then anything. When Edward told me that she had died, well, no words can describe the pain and agony I felt and still continue to feel. Now I doomed to an eternity of pain and the feeling of loss. I never did get to see my baby's body. Neither did the rest of my family. Edward thought it best to bury her as soon as possible.

Pain, loss and sadness is all that I've known for the last 12 years. I hadn't felt any other emotion until tonight. I was coming back from a hunting trip when I saw her about to get attacked by those men. I felt the overwhelming urge to protect her, help her and take care of her. There was something about Renesmee that attracted me to her.

I watched as she inhaled the medicine from the breathing treatment. I couldn't believe that this young girl has had such a horrible life. I was going to change that. I was going to show her all the love and care that I could. I was going to make sure that no one ever hurt her again.

"Well my lungs feel better" Nessie said once the treatment was over.

"That's good Nessie. I'm going to keep giving you these treatments over the next few days" Carlisle said as he touched her forehead. "You're fever is also gone" he commented.

"Thank you Carlisle" she said.

"Now Nessie I think its time you get to sleep" Carlisle said. "Rest is extremely important when you are sick"

"Is it okay if I have something to eat first?" she asked. "I'm really hungry"

"Of course you can Nessie. Also, if you want to shower and put on pajamas while I cook you're more then welcome" Carlisle said.

"Thank you I'd like that. But I don't have any pajamas" Nessie said.

"Don't worry Nessie" I said. "I think you're probably the same size as my sister Alice and I'm sure she won't mind"

"I agree with Bella" Carlisle said. "Alice won't mind. She's really nice"

"Okay. Thank you" she got off the seat and walked over to me. "Bella can you show me the way?" she asked.

I smiled at her. "I'd love to" I said. Then she smiled at me.

She started following me upstair. "You know you're really beautiful" she said.

I stopped and turned around to face her. She froze to the spot.

"Thank you. You are really beautiful to" I said with a smile.

"Really? You think so?" she seemed genuinely shocked that someone would find her beautiful and that made me sad.

"Of course you are. Don't you ever forget that. Don't let others tell you otherwise"

"I'm so used to people telling me the exact opposite. They say I'm ugly and stupid" she said. It made me angry that she was treated so horribly.

"Well they are dead wrong. Don't ever believe them" I said as I tried to control the anger I felt to the people that treated her this way.

I took her to Alice's room and she picked out a pair of pajamas. "Are these designer?" Nessie asked in shock.

"It's all designer Nessie. She loves fashion" I said.

"Wow" was all that she could say.

I took her to one of the bathrooms and showed her how to use the shower. While she was showering I set up one of the guest bedrooms for her.

I heard the water turn off and Nessie exit the bathroom.

"Wow that felt good" she said.

I was just happy that she appeared to be a little bit stronger then she was earlier. "Let's go back down I think you're dinner is ready" I said.

"Okay"

I sat with her as she ate the pasta that Carlisle had made for her. Then she insisted that I come with her and stay with her until she fell asleep. When she was completely asleep I gave her a kiss and covered her up with the blankets. She looked peaceful.

**Edward's POV**

Nothing has been the same since the birth of my daughter 12 years ago. Doung what I did really broke my heart but I couldn't risk my daughter's safety.

Bella suffered severe complications when she was giving birth. The only way that I could save her life was to change her into a vampire. As a newborn Bella would've posed to much of a threat to our daughter. I didn't want to risk that Bella accidentally killed Nessie. I needed to make sure that Nessie was safe. Besides Bella wouldn't have been able to handle the pain if she accidentally killed our baby.

If there was any way that I could go back and change what I did I would do it in a heartbea. Bella was not a normal newborn vampire. She would have been safe around our daughter. We would have loved her and raised her as a family. Now I didn't even know where my daughter was. I would never see her again.

The only thing I'm afraid of is Bella and the rest of my family finding out what I did. I'm absolutely terrified of what they, especially Bella, would do to me if they ever found out the truth.

**Please Review**


	4. Nightmare

**Chapter 4: Nightmare**

**Nessie's POV**

I woke up a few hours later screaming. I had been having a nightmare of one of the most severe beatings I had ever received at the orphanage. I had seriously thought that I was going to die that time.

My heart was pounding and I was breathing heavily. The fact that it was still dark outside only made me more scared.

I screamed again when someone opened the door. I relaxed a little when I saw that it was just Bella.

"Nessie what's wrong?" she asked looking very worried.

"I'm scared" I admitted.

She went and sat down on the bed. Then she hugged me. Just breathing in her scent helped me calm down. "Why are you scared?" she asked.

"I was having a nightmare" I said.

"What was it about? Maybe if you tell me it will help you feel better" she said.

"I don't know if I should tell you" I said feeling a little embarassed that I was so scared over a nightmare. Sure, my nightmare actually happened but shouldn't I be over it by now?

"Nessie please tell me" Bella said. "I just want to help you and make you feel better"

"It happened a year and a half ago. I hadn't done what they wanted me to do. But I couldn't do it. So they beat me up really badly. I ended up in the hospital and I nearly died. They told the doctors that I had gotten beat up some other way. I was to terrified to tell them the truth" I said in a shaky voice. Just remembering what had happened made me shake in fear.

Bella held me close to her. She rubbed very soothing circles on my back. Then I could have sworn that she was crying.

"Bella are you okay?" I asked. I didn't want to have this affect her to. I didn't want to be a bother to her.

"I'm not okay" she said. "You've been hurt in unimaginable ways. Nobody should ever have to go through the kind of abuse you have. Especially someone your age. I promise you that they will get punished for everything that they have done to you. They will pay the price heavily for what they have done to you" she said with a very determined voice.

"Thank you Bella" I said.

"Nessie, I'm just curious. But what did they want you to do?" she asked.

I sighed. "They showed me how to make crystal meth and marijuana. They wanted me to make it for them. They wanted me to make a lot of it for them. But I knew it was wrong and I didn't want to do it"

"They wanted you to do what?!" she shouted in my ear and made me jump a mile in the air. "I am so sorry Nessie. I didn't mean to scare you"

"It's okay Bella" I said.

"I just can't believe that they would make you do that! It makes me so angry that they would endanger you like that and then they nearly kill you when you refuse to do what they want! It makes me so angry! I have never been this angry before!" she screamed.

"Bella why do you care about me so much?" I asked. Nobody had ever showed me so much love and care before. Especially not from a stranger.

"Because I just do. You're just a young kid and you've gone through so much. I want to help you and show you the love and care you've been denied your whole life. The love and care you've been denied your whole life" she explained.

"Bella you really are a special person" I said. She smiled. Then I started coughing badly again which reminded me of my pneumonia.

"I think it's time for you to get some rest now" she said.

I yawned. I laid down and she covered me with a blanket. Then she kissed my forehead.

For the first time in forever I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**Please Review**


	5. Newest Addition

**Chapter 5: Newest Addition **

**Bella's POV**

Thriughout the rest of the night I couldn't stop thinking about everything that Nessie had said to me. It was unfathmobable how people can be such monsters to and especially to a kid. I was going to do something about this!

I had every single intention of killing those people. I was going to drain them all of every single last drop of blood in their pathetic little bodies. These people deserved to die and they deserved to die slowly. A quick death was to easy for them. They didn't deserve it.

I had nearly made it to door when Carlisle grabbed my shoulder and stopped me.

"Bella where are you going?" he asked.

"To kill those men that hurt Nessie so cruelly! Look I know it's wrong to kill people but they deserve to die. They don't deserve to taint perfectly good air any longer"

"Bella don't" he said. "This isn't you. You have never drank human blood in your life. Not even I can say that because of the number of people I changed. Do you really want to change for them? Do you really want their blood inside of your body?"

I sighed. I really hated it when Carlisle made sense. But he's right, I shouldnmt change for them. Plus the thought of any part of those monsters in my body repulsed me greatly.

"You're right" I said.

"Besides we don't even know where the orphanage is at who these people are"

That was another flaw in my plan that I had not realized yet. I really hadn't thought this through very well.

"Don't worry we'll find out who they are and once we do we'll make sure that they are punished heavily for what they have done to her and all the other kids at that orphanage" he said.

Good. They are monsters and they punished very severly for what they had done.

I went back to check on Nessie several times that night. I watched her as she slept peacefully. She did wake up coughing a few times but luckily she didn't have anymore nighmares.

When I looked at Nessie I noticed a lot of striking resemblances to me and Edward. She had his bronze hair color, his facial structure and his long piano playing fingers. She had my eyes and her hair was curly like Charlie's. She is exactly the way my baby girl could have been if she lived. Also, her name was Renesmee, just like my baby girl. My baby would have also been 12 years old just like this Nessie.

Could she be? No. She couldn't be. Edward had had told me that she died when she was born. He would have never lied to me about something like this. But it was kind of weird that Edward never showed me her body.

I had an idea. It was a crazy idea and I didn't know what was compelling me to do it but I just had to do it. I cut off a few strands of her hair and I took it to Carlisle.

"Bella what is going on?" he asked. He must have seen the urgency on my face.

"Carlisle do you still have that blood sample from my daughter? And do you still have my blood sample from when I was human?"

"Yes. But why-"

"I need you to compare the DNA in this hair to the DNA in the blood" I said desperately.

"Bella why-"

"Please Carlisle just do it. I promise I'll explain after" I said.

"Okay, I should Be done in a few hours" he said.

By around 7am he came back down. He was actually shaking.

"Carlisle what's going on?"

"I don't know how to say this Bella. But the DNA in the hair sample was a 100% match to your baby's DNA. I compared it to your blood to and it was a maternal match. This means that your baby never died"

"and she is sleeping in the extra room right now"

A few minutes later the doorbell rang. Which meant that the others, including my husband, were back from their two day hunting trip.

**Please Review**


End file.
